1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay with multiple contacts, and more particularly to a relay having multiple contacts disposed thereon for suppressing electric arc across two contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A relay is an electrically operated switch for controlling a circuit by applying a low electric current. The most common types of relays used are electromechanical relays, reed relays, and solid state relays, etc. Generally, when electric current flows through the conventional relay, an electric arc is generated between two leads of the switch which are disposed in a distance. If a circuit has enough electric current and voltage to sustain an electric arc formed outside of an electrical device, the electric arc can cause damage to electric device such as melting of conductors, destruction of insulation, and fire. In order to eliminating the electric arcing, capacitors in parallel and resistor, capacitor in series, or increasing the distance of the two contacts/leads are applied in an arc protection circuit.
Nowadays, a small-scale conventional relay is designed for a small-scale electric device. It is difficult to apply the increased distance between two contacts/leads in the small-scale device for reducing the electric arcing. And if the distance between two contacts/leads is increased, the conventional relay may cause the contact fault and the electric circuit of the relay may not be accurate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional relays.